Smiths Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Stella Visits Parents who be torn apart Harry:you ugly queer-bait! Submission Reel Sam:Hello I'm Sam,Im 23 and I'm a stay at home mum Robert:Im Robert I'm 39 and I'm a Supermaket Worker and we got 8 Children,Anna is 14 Sam:Colin is 12 Robert:Joan is 9 Sam:Adrianna is 8 Robert:Abby is 6 Sam:And the Boys Harry,Alex and Jordon is 4 and they are the biggest problem in our House Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I Begin Observing I see the Boys got Annas Ipad Alex:Lets put a picture of Twilight Sparkle being Naked Harry:Awesome is Reading Trainspotting Book without Looking Stella:The Boys stole Annas IPad and the next thing I saw is shocking Anna:MUM SOMEONE PUT A PORN PICTURE OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE ON MY IPAD Sam:Ill Take care of this Problem Sam:Boys ill get your Bum Wooped Snacks the boys with a wooden Spoon Stella:What I did just see Mum Snack the Boys with Woopen Spoon Harry:Ow Sam:Dont Abuse your Parent Like That Stella:Mum needs to stop using a Wooden Spoon before its too late Shopping Stella:With Anna and Abbys Birthday Party is coming up so Mum decide to take the Kids Shopping Sam:We gonna get your Sisters a Birthday Present Jordon:No SHOP ONLINE. Nobody shops in stores anymore, this is the 21st century. Sam:No Its getting Closer to the Party and get in the car Went in the Car Sam:Thank You Stella:When we at shopping all I see was 100 Per Cent Shocking Harry:I WANT A COLORING BOOK Sam:No Steals Cars DVD Sam:Put it back please Jordon:NO Joan:I Got Some My Little Pony Books Sam:Thats Nice of you is playing Disney Magic Kingdoms Stella:After we done Shopping The Boys want KFC but Mum said No so they throw a 2 Minute Tantum Jordon:WE WANT KFC! Sam:No,We are not Having KFC we are having Subway Joan:The Boys Tantrum is scaring me alot Alex:Shut your Mouth Sam:Dont tell Mummy to Shut her Mouth or else ill feed you with Soap Stella:I Can't Believe what I just heard Talk with Sam Stella:Any Celebrations Ruined Sam:Yes Colin's Birthday which is an Angry Birds Themed was Ruined Because the Boys Made the cake messy and ate up all the cupcakes and ice cream, then a few of Colin's guests ended up leaving by ambulance due to a shrimp allergy. Joan's Frozen Birthday Party because The Boys put on Explict Lil Wayne song on the Playlist, got her friends sick by feeding them peanuts which they were allergic to, running around the venue naked, and putting salt in their ice cream. Adrianna's Barbie Birthday was also Ruined because the Boys put a Cherry Bomb in her Cake and my Friend rushed to get a new one and Adrianna got sick because one of the boys put nuts on top of the new cake which, by the way, Adrianna is allergic to. As a result, Adrianna was taken to the hospital. and they ruined our St Patricks Day Party and they didn't want to wear green because they hated that color and eaten all of our Cupcakes Stella:Im Sorry to hear about it Sam:And Christmas was Terrible and Halloween was just Shocking Stella: How so? DinnerTime Stella:When Robert Came home it was Dinnertime Anna:I Want Apple Jucie Sam:Ok Adrianna:Boys stay seated Alex:NO WE WONT is playing Angry Birds on his IPod Sam:No Video games at the Table Jordon:Let me Play Colin:Ok Bedtime Stella:Its Bedtime but the Boys want to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse while the Other kids are ready for Sleep Jordon:WE WANNA WATCH MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE is holding his Pluto Plush Sam:NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING MICKEY MOUSE ITS BEDTIME Harry:FINE BY US Sam:Fine by Me Robert:Night Girls Piper:Night Daddy Stella:I Seen it all I need to have a talk with Sam and Robert Parents Meeting House Rules Stella:Rule Number 1 means No More Yelling,Rule Number 2 Bedtime means Bedtime,Rule Number 3 means respect Sam:I Know these Kids need to pat attention to Stella Stella:i got Something Else I got you each a Reward Chart and Your Chore Book Joan:Wow Stella:If you Earn amount of Stickers Mummy and Daddy will reward You and for the Boys I got you a Sticker Chart Sam:I Think the Kids Loved their Own Reward System Time Out Stella:When Anna and Abby wants to watch My Little Pony but the Boys want to watch Mickey and the Roaster Racers Abby:We are watching My Little Pony Harry:WE WANT MICKEY MOUSE NOT MY LITTLE PONY Anna:Mum the Boys wont let Us watch My Little Pony Sam:Boys Your Sisters want to watch My Little Pony Not Mickey Mouse,Do a Different activity Stella:And them they started to hit her Sam:Thats it You 3 will be going to Time Out Stella:Mum Put the Boys in the time out for the First time Sam:AND NOW STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES AND NOW IM TAKING YOUR MICKEY MOUSE playset AWAY Stella:These Boys got no Choice to stay in time out Boys Escape and watch MickeyMouse Clubhouse Sam:Turn off Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. You are not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in timeout. Harry:SHUT UP, you horrible person Put them back to Time Out Minute Later Sam:I would like an apology from you Jordon:We wanna watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Sam:You are whining to mommy, so your timeout will start over so ill reset the stopwatch 4 Minutes Later Sam:What you need to say Harry,Jordon,Alex:Sorry Sam:Thank You Planning a Birthday Party Robert:So what Theme we are going to Surprise the Girls Colin:Angry Birds Adrianna:I Know Shopkins Joan:Trolls Stella:I Think Pokemon Harry:Toy Story Jordon:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Alex:Cars Sam:How about My Little Pony as a theme Robert:Yeah,That might be a good theme since Anna and Abby Like My Little Pony Alex:NO WE WANT MICKEY MOUSE NOT MY LITTLE PONY! Yuk! Sam:Listen,Its Mummy and Daddy's Choice not yours, oh yes, the party is at the pizza and arcade restaurant Alex: Pizza? Harry: Did you say pizza? Anna and Abbys Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day When Anna Turned 15 and Abby Turned 7 They Had a My Little Pony Themed Birthday Party at the Pizza and Arcade place Chuck E Cheese Little Pony BGM Playing in the Background Dressed Up as Pinkie Pie and Abby Dressed Up as Rarity The Buffet Table we see Different Kinds of Foods Like Fried Chicken,Angels Carrot Sticks,Spikes Cucumber Sticks,Twilight Sparkles Grape Jam Sandwhiches Stars,French Fries,Different Flavoured Pringles,Trixies Magical Chicken Burgers Dessert Table we see Rainbow Dashs Rainbow Jelly,Pinkie Pies Pink Cupcakes,Raritys Chocolate Diamonds,Applejacks Apple Slices Sam:We have Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle Coming In and My Husband will be Ordering some Pizza and Stella is gonna help doing the Refreshments Stella:And Their Friends came to the party Collin:Ok Boys I want you to behave and have fun. Daddy will be getting the pizza, too. see My Little Pony,Disney Princess,Frozen Gift Bags and Shopper Bags on the Table we see Bunting of My Little Pony Characters see My Little Pony Birthday Cake Sam:Do you wanna play a Game Everyone:Yes Sam:Ok Lets play Put a Crown on Twilight Sparkle First,Let Abby go First because shes the youngest,Close your Eyes,Abby Turns Abby about 2 Times and put the Crown on the Board Sam:Open your Eyes,You Put a Crown on her Tail Abby:Youre Next Anna Anna:Youre Welcome Closed her eyes and put the Crown on the Board Anna:That was Close is Playing Candy Crush Saga with his Uncle on their IPads Colin:Since I had no interest in girl games I brought my IPad to play Candy Crush Saga Stella:The Next Game is Musical Ponies are Dancing with My Little Pony Theme Remix Version and then Music Stops Sam:Ahhhhh Joan Stella:Sadly the Boys almost ruined the Party Boys Changed from My Little Pony to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme song on Sam:Hold on Robert:Who Changed the music Adrianna:Its the Boys Robert:Thats it you got your First Strike 3 more and you will placed in timeout Puts My Little Pony BGM Back on Stella:And then its time to Open the Presents Abby:Wow Twilight Sparkle Doll,Thats what I wanted Anna:I Got Pinkie Pie Speaker that I wanted,Thanks Uncle Uncle:Phil:Youre Welcome Open a Present of their Aunt Abby:Wow Cinderella Doll Anna:And I got Batman Slippers, thank you auntie Lessie Aunt Lessie:Anytime Sam:Heres one From Colin Gives 2 Disney Princess Gift Bag to Abby and Anna Sam:Whats in your Bag Abby:I Got My Little Pony Blind Bags,Cinderella on Blu Ray,Lip Balms which is Frozen,DC Superhero Girls Supergirl Figure and Top Wing Lava Lamp with Penny On it,and Magic Marker which is Frozen and whats cooler I got My Little Pony Tattoos and Magnets Anna:I Got Harley Quinn Action Figure,Princess Magic Marker,Trolls Lip Balm,My Little Pony Blind Bags,Top Wing Lava Lamp with Penny on it which is cool,and I got Tattoos which is my little pony and Marvel Superhero Magments,Thanks Colin Colin:Youre Welcome Sam:Next its Off Your Grandad Open a Present Abby:Wow Talking Minnie Mouse,shes so cute Anna;Same Here I got Rocket Racoon Sam:I Got a Present from Joan Gives My Little Pony Shopper Bag Anna:Wow I got Guardians of the Galaxy Game for Xbox One,Pinkie Pie Plush,My Little Pony Top Trumps,Some Popcorn Tic Tacs,Trolls Candy Spray,And Shirt and it has Groot on it and Disney Princess coloring Book Abby:I Got Ariel Dress,Rainbow Dash Plush,Frozen Top Trums,Tic tacs,Top Wing Candy Spray and I got Rainbow Dash Plush and My Little Pony Step into Reading Book Anna:Thanks Joan Sam:This is from the Boys Abby:Wow I got More My Little Pony Blind Bags and Princess Jumbo Pen Anna:Same here,Thanks Boys,Where are the Boys? Abby: I don't know Anna: Mommy, the boys are nowhere to be found. Where are they? Abby: They better not be up to anymore funny business. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Birthday Transcripts